Liquid crystal display devices are used as, for example, displays in, for example, televisions and monitors due to their capability to display images with low power consumption.
Such a liquid crystal display device includes, for example, a liquid crystal cell including a liquid crystal layer interposed between a pair of transparent substrates, a backlight unit disposed behind the liquid crystal cell, and a frame that holds the liquid crystal cell and the backlight unit (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-180819).